1001 Pertanyaan dan 1 Jawaban
by usamethyst
Summary: Indonesia memiliki 1001 pertanyaan di benaknya untuk sang adik, Malaysia. Tapi hanya ada satu jawaban untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Indonesia. Jawaban yang membuat Indonesia akhirnya memaafkan semua kelakuan sang adik padanya selama ini. Warning inside, MALAYUCEST.


Indonesia memiliki 1001 pertanyaan di benaknya untuk sang adik, Malaysia. Tapi hanya ada satu jawaban untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Indonesia. Jawaban yang membuat Indonesia akhirnya memaafkan semua kelakuan sang adik padanya selama ini.

.

.

**1001 Pertanyaan dan 1 Jawaban**

Malayucest. T. standart disclaimer applied. Kumpulan drable singkat yang nyambung satu sama lain/whoi

Warning: ide pasaran, typos, ooc, bahasa gahoel, Malay pake bahasa indo karena auth ga ngerti bahasa melayuhu, alur maju-mundur dkk.

(special for Michaela Sangster)

.

.

_Malingsia_

Pemuda itu mengerang frustasi seraya menjambak rambutnya, rasa sakit tidak ia pedulikan. Matanya melotot ke arah tumpukan kertas di atas meja kerjanya. Jika saja dengan melakukan itu, semua tugasnya akan selesai dalam sekejap mata. Entah sudah berapa hari ia terus mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerjanya, pekerjaannya menumpuk karena banyak masalah yang melanda negaranya. Matanya beralih pada jam dinding yang dengan setia menemaninya mengerjakan semua tugas dari bosnya. Masih subuh, sang surya pun belum menampakkan sinarnya. Mungkin lebih baik ia mencari udara segar di luar atau mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, setidaknya 10 menit saja ia ingin memejamkan matanya.

Tangan berkulit sawo matang itu menyambar sarung yang tergantung di balik pintu ruang kerjanya. Tentu saja sarung itu berfungsi sebagai pelindung dari hawa dingin yang menyerang pada pagi buta seperti saat ini. Tak lupa _smartphone_ keluaran terbaru di negaranya ia bawa, lumayan buat _update_ mengenai pekerjaannya.

Baru saja ia akan memutar knop pintu, _smartphone_-nya berdering mengalunkan lagu yang sedang menjadi trend saat itu. Bosnya menelepon, pasti ada tugas baru.

"Halo?" ucap Indonesia dengan malas, ia tampak keletihan.

Terdengar suara riuh di ujung telpon, sepertinya sedang diadakan sebuah rapat. Indonesia tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas tapi sepertinya sedang ada kerusuhan di seberang sana. "Halo, kau sudah liat berita?" tanya bosnya.

Mendengarnya, Indonesia segera mengambil _remote_ televisi di atas meja kerjanya dan langsung menghidupkan televisi yang memang disediakan agar ia bisa tetap mengetahui perkembangan rakyatnya. Ia mencari saluran berita, ia berhenti saat melihat sebuah saluran berita, ia manjatuhkan ponsel pintar yang baru dibelinya seminggu yang lalu. Saluran itu memberitakan mengenai harga BBM yang tidak stabil, tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tercengang kaget di depan televisi, melainkan _running text_ yang menuliskan,

"Lagi-lagi Malaysia meng-_klaim_ salah satu budaya Indonesia," "Warga Indonesia berdemo karena tidak terima Wayang Kulit di-_klaim_ sebagai budaya Malaysia," dan beberapa berita serupa.

Kemudian ekor matanya menangkap tumpukkan koran yang diletakkan begitu saja di lantai, seharusnya diletakkan di meja kerja, tetapi berhubung meja kerjanya penuh dengan pekerjaan, akhirnya semua koran itu harus diletakkan sementara di lantai. Pemuda itu mengambil koran di tumpukkan paling atas, koran kemarin.

Berita utamanya pun serupa dengan yang baru saja ia lihat di televisi. "Warga DKI Jakarta menggelar demo di Bundaran HI karena kesal dengan ulah Malaysia." Kira-kira seperti itu bunyinya.

Sudah berapa lama ia mengurung diri mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya? Kenapa ia bisa tidak mengetahui berita tersebut? Amarahnya memuncak.

"Kenapa lo tega ngelakuin ini semua ke gue, Lon? Kenapa lo seneng banget nyolong harta gue, Lon? Kenapa lo selalu nambahin kerjaan gue, Lon? Kenapa?"

Indonesia bersumpah serapah diiringi terbitnya sang surya pagi itu.

.

.

_Durhaka_

Malaysia baru saja membuka kelopak matanya, minggu pagi yang damai dengan suara nyanyian burung peliharaannya di halaman rumah menyambut paginya. Tidurnya sangaaat nyenyak.

TAPTAPTAP

Matanya terfokus pada pintu kamarnya, ada seseorang yang masuk ke rumahnya tanpa ijin. Sepertinya orang itu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"KELUAR LO, MALON KELUAR GAK LO?" ancam seseorang dibalik pintu.

Sosok di balik pintu kamar Malaysia menggedor pintu dengan sangat brutal. Malaysia yang masih sayang nyawa hanya menyahut, "Siapa?"

Pertanyaan basa-basi yang ia gunakan untuk mengulur waktu. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau siapa yang masuk ke rumahnya tanpa ijin dari si empunya rumah dan menggedor pintu dengan brutal. Malaysia hafal betul suara yang barusan memanggil namanya, mengancamnya untuk keluar dari kamar. Siapa lagi jika bukan kakaknya, Indonesia?

Sementara di balik pintu, Indonesia sudah siap menyantet Malaysia kapan pun. Indonesia malah bersumpah serapah sembari memaksa Malaysia untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya. "BUKAIN PINTUNYA LON, MALON BUKAIN ATAU GUE SANTET LO SEKARANG."

Malaysia bergidik ngeri. Ia masih sempat menyisir rambutnya, biar rapi kalo ketemu kakaknya gitu. Kemudian mengambil kacamatanya dan dengan sok _cool_-nya dia menyahut santai, "Ada apaan sih pagi-pagi udah kemari?" '_pasti kangen ama gue nih,' _batinnya dengan pede selevel dengan Zeus.

Indonesia menggeram kesal. Ia hendak mendobrak pintu kamar adiknya, tetapi tidak sampai hati untuk melakukannya. "MAKSUD LO NYOLONG KEBUDAYAAN GUE LAGI APAAN LON? JAWAB PERTANYAAN GUE LON, JAWAB!" Indonesia berteriak dengan emosi sampa di atas ubun-ubunnya.

Oh.

Malaysia melongo di balik pintu. Ia teringat ulahnya tempo hari. Ia kira Indonesia tidak akan semarah ini, dan semuanya akan berakhir sama; Malaysia yang enggan meminta maaf dan tidak mengakui kesalahannya tetapi berjanji tidak akan melakukan perbuatan itu lagi―meski pada akhirnya ia akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Kali ini berbeda, Indonesia tampaknya lebih serius. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Lo jahat ke gue, Lon. Kenapa sih lo selalu durhaka ke kakak lo yang satu ini?"

Malaysia masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tangannya hendak membuka knop pintu namun ia membatalkan niatnya. Pemuda berkacamata itu akhirnya duduk menyender pada pintu.

'_Seandainya lo tau alesan gue ngelakuin semua itu Ndon.'_

.

.

_Kepo_

Indonesia tampak lesu, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia menatap layar _smartphone_-nya dan menghela nafas panjang. Malaysia yang penasaran curi-curi pandang ke arah ponsel pintar milik sang kakak yang kebetulan sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

Malaysia hanya merasa ada yang ganjil, biasanya sebelum rapat ASEAN dimulai, mereka akan memperdebatkan sesuatu dan pertengkaran kecil tak dapat terelakkan.

"Lo ngapain sih, Lon? Kepengen ya? HP gue emang keren, baru keluar di negara gue nih." Ucap Indonesia yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi sang adik memperhatikan ponsel barunya.

Malaysia merutuki kebodohannya. "Idih, gue juga bisa kali beli yang lebih bagus." Elaknya secara spontan.

"Terus lo ngapain ngeliatin hp baru gue sampe segitunya?"

Skakmat. Malaysia ingin mengubur dirinya saat itu juga. Pengen bilang sejujurnya tapi gengsi. Pengen bohong tapi ga ada alasan yang masuk akal, kakaknya pasti akan tau jika ia berbohong. Serba salah jadinya. "Itu… tadi… emm…"

Indonesia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, langsung saja ia menyeletuk, "Udah ngaku aja kalo HP gue lebih keren dari HP lo yang butut itu."

Malay lupa satu hal, kakaknya itu memilikki tingkat kepekaan di bawah rata-rata. Ia tidak tau harus mensyukuri atau malah menyalahkan fakta tersebut, mengingat kakaknya tidak pernah peka terhadap semua perhatian yang ia curahkan secara tersirat. "Terserah lo, Ndon." Malaysia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan beranjak pergi menuju toilet.

"Tumben, ada angin apa sampe ntu anak ngalah?" tanya Indonesia keheranan. Biasanya mereka akan bertengkar dan adu mulut sampai nation lain melerai keduanya.

.

.

_Gengsi_

Air yang keluar dari keran terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulit tangannya. Ia membersihkan tangannya kemudian menatap bayangannya dalam cermin. Apa lagi yang terjadi pada kakaknya? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Sesosok pemuda lain muncul dari sebuah bilik dan ikut mencuci tangan di sebelah Malaysia. "Mencemaskan kak Indon?" tebaknya tanpa melirik ke arah Malaysia sedetik pun.

Tidak ada jawaban, Malaysia gengsi mengakuinya. Ia menahan kepalanya yang ingin mengangguk penuh semangat. Pura-pura sibuk mencuci tangan, paadahal tangannya sudah kinclong sampai bercahaya. Malaysia membiarkan kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada orang lain di toilet selain mereka, seharusnya Malaysia mengaku saja jika ia sedikit cemas dengan kakaknya.

"Dia banyak pekerjaan dan selalu mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya selama tiga hari terakhir." Singapur―pemuda yang mencuci tangan di sebelah Malaysia―akhirnya angkat bicara untuk memecah keheningan. Ia sebenarnya tau jika Malaysia cemas dengan Indonesia tetapi kelewat gengsi untuk mengakuinya. "Sekarang pun keluar ruang kerja karena harus rapat. Ia benar-benar sibuk."

Malaysia menoleh ke arah Singapur yang sedang mengeringkan tangannya dengan mesin pengering otomatis. "Tiga hari mengurung diri di ruang kerja?"

"Kau tau kan? Semenjak pemilihan bos baru banyak masalah yang terjadi, kudengar rakyatnya sampai terbagi jadi dua kubu. Masalahnya semakin banyak dan menumpuk. Sebagai negara berkembang, ia memang harus berkerja keras." Singapur sudah selesai mengeringkan tangannya, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ andalannya, tangannya dengan lincah menari di atas layar sentuh tersebut.

Malaysia mematikan kran air. "Kau benar." Lalu Malaysia berpikir '_apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?_ '

"Kupikir jalan-jalan sebentar melepas stres bagus untuknya." Sahut Singapur seakan tau isi pikiran sang kakak. "Ah, kak Indon sudah _update_ status." Singapur memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Malaysia.

Mata Malaysia membulat sempurna saat membaca status terbaru kakaknya. "SIALAN LO NDON."

.

.

_Alay_

Bagi Indonesia, _update_ status adalah ritual wajib yang harus dilaksanakan minimal sehari lima kali. Sebelum makan, post dulu foto menu yang menjadi santapannya di path. Bangun tidur, ucapin "Selamat Pagii~" ke semua warga negaranya melalui akun Twitter dan Facebook-nya. Lagi kesel, langsung nyindir via semua sosmed yang dia punya. Pokoknya tiada hari tanpa _update_, semua momen pasti diabadikan dan langsung di-_update_.

Dan tentu saja momen selangka Malaysia yang mengakui HP terbarunya keren―menurut presepsi Indonesia tentunya―langsung di _update_ dengan heboh.

Indon_Nesi4 "Akhirnya Malon mau ngaku kalo HP gue keren, langka nih :v "

Tak perlu menunggu lama, postingannya sudah ramai dengan berbagai reaksi.

Magyarorszag_hun "Syukurlah ada perkembangan ^_^"

USA_merica "Kirain Malay Tsundere mirip England o_O"

Britain_UK "SIAPA YANG TSUN, GIT?"

Nihon_desu "Omedatto, Indon_Nesi4-san."

USA_merica "Ampun Britain_UK~ xD"

Britain_UK "Tiada ampun untukmu USA_merica, malam ini kau tidak kuberi jatah =_="

Magyarorszag_hun "Jatah? Nihon_desu siapin kamera, oke?"

Nihon_desu " Magyarorszag_hun siap Hungary-san (y)"

Britain_UK "M-mau apa kalian?"

Honhon_France "Bertaruh, muka Britain_UK pasti sedang merah saat ini honhonhon."

Singa_Phore "BUBAR SEMUANYA BUBAR!"

Singa_Phore "INI MALAYSIA NUMPANG ON PAKE HP SINGAPUR!"

Singa_Phore "SIALAN LO NDON, GUE KARUNGIN JUGA LO!"

Singa_Phore "FITNAH LEBIH KEJAM DARI PEMBUNUHAN!"

Indon_Nesi4 "FITNAH? KENYATAAN K3L3U5!"

Indon_Nesi4 "LO MAU NGAPAIN PAKE NGARUNGIN GUE SEGALA?"

Thai_Land "Meeting udah mau dimulai, jangan berantem mulu."

Fhilp_Philip "G di dumay g IRL berantem mulu."

Akhirnya sepi, para nation tersebut sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Hungary dan Japan yang bersiap _stalking_ yaoi, America yang sibuk minta maaf kepada England dan para ASEAN yang harus segera memulai meeting tahunan mereka. Tentu saja selama meeting, Malaysia dan Indonesia saling membuang muka. Meeting berlangsung damai tanpa halangan dan berlangsung cepat. Para personifikasi tersebut segera pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Malaysia, kini ia sudah duduk di jok mobilnya yang empuk. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat _update_ terbaru kakaknya. _Stalking_ adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk mengetahui keadaan sang kakak. Matanya kembali membulat sempurna tatakala membaca _update_ terbaru kakaknya.

Indon_Nesi4 "Gengsian amat sih jadi orang? Adek durhaka, _coeg _lo."

Dan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut Malaysia menggelegar di dalam mobilnya.

.

.

_Rencana_

Malaysia melepaskan kacamata dan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut akibat memikirkan sang kakak. Sudah dua hari belum ada _update_ terbaru dari Indonesia. Bayangkan, orang yang biasanya _update_ status minimal lima kali sehari, tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Beberapa nation lain juga menanyakan hal yang sama; Ada apa dengan Indonesia?

Mungkin jika melihat itu nanti, kakaknya itu akan membuat sinetron dengan judul serupa, tentu saja ia yang menjadi pemeran utamanya.

Malaysia menyender pada kursinya yang empuk. Pekerjaannya membosankan karena bisa ia selesaikan dalam 2-3 jam saja. Ia membayangkan sebanyak apa pekerjaan kakaknya sampai lupa _update_ status selama dua hari. Semoga saja sang kakak tidak lupa makan dan tidur.

TOKTOK

"Masuk." Malaysia mengenakan kacamatanya kembali dan merapikan beberapa berkas yang sedikit berantakan. "Singapur?"

Singapur tampak memegang dua lembar kertas. "Tiket untuk kalian berdua." Ia menyodorkan lembaran itu pada Malaysia.

Dua buah tiket masuk gratis dan main sepuasnya di Universal Studio. Wajah Malaysia yang semula kusut langsung cerah ceria, namun hanya beberapa saat dan ia kembali menghela nafas panjang, "Makasih, tapi gimana caranya ngajak Indon? Dihubungi aja susahnya bukan main."

"Pakai cara yang biasanya kau lakukan jika kau sangat rindu padanya tetapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengunjunginya." Singapur seakan tau semua akal bulus Malaysia untuk bertemu Indonesia selama ini.

"Cara biasa?" Malaysia membeo, butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk mencerna usul Singapur. "Oh itu? bisa sih…"

"Biasanya ia akan dengan geram mendatangimu dan kalian akan bertengkar lagi, sungguh berisik." Singapur mengeluarkan _tab_-nya, ia mulai asik menjelajah dunia maya. "Itu saja, semoga berhasil."

"Yayaya, kuharap juga begitu." Malaysia memandang ke luar jendela, ia mulai menyusun rencana. _'Kali ini aku klaim apa lagi ya?'_

_._

_._

_Jawaban_

Indonesia duduk menyandar pada pintu kamar Malaysia. Di sisi lain, Malaysia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sudah dua jam mereka membiarkan kecanggungan dan keheningan menenggelamkan keduanya. Hanya suara jam tua pemberian England yang menggema diantara kakak-beradik tersebut.

Indonesia memegangi kepalanya, sesekali mengacak-acak surai hitamnya. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan, tetapi ia merasa lebih baik menunggu jawaban dari sang adik, Malaysia. Jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang selalu mengganjal batinnya, 1001 pertanyaan yang menuntut Malaysia untuk menjawabnya.

Sementara di sisi lainnya, Malaysia memainklan kacamatanya. Ia sedang memilih kata yang tepat untuk menjawab seluruh pertanyaan sang kakak, Indonesia. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang mengiris hatinya, tetapi hanya ada satu jawaban darinya. Ia melirik tiket pemberian Singapur.

"Ndon."

Indonesia tersentak kaget saat sang adik memanggil namanya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang, penasaran dengan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan sang adik. "Ye?"

"Mumpung lo udah keluar dari ruang kerja lo, kita sekalian main yuk." Suara Malaysia terdengar pelan tetapi Indonesia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Jawab dulu semua pertanyaan gue!" Indonesia bersikeras. Ia terlanjur empet dengan kelakuan adiknya, sudah tau kakaknya sedang banyak kerjaan, malah nambahin kerjaan kakaknya, bikin kakaknya tambah puyeng tujuh keliling.

Malaysia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini, hari dimana sang kakak akan menuntut jawaban darinya. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, tangannya memegang knop pintu kamarnya. "Tapi lo janji kan bakal main sama gue?"

"Janji, lo pegang janji gue, Lon!" Indonesia pun mulai beranjak dari posisinya yang semula duduk kini sudah berdiri menghadap pintu kamar Malaysia, bersiap mendobrak dan mencekik adiknya.

"Gue ngelakuin semua itu―" Malaysia membuka pintu perlahan, ia menatap mata sang kakak yang sedang melotot kesal ke arahnya. Sempat ragu mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tetapi ia sudah memantapkan hati. Wajah Malaysia merona hebat, membuat sang kakak keheranan dengan tingkah adiknya tersebut.

"―karena gue sayang ama lo, Ndon."

.

.

.

FIN

A/N: ga nyangka bakal nulis pairing ini. Abal maksimal coz dikerjain dengan sistem kebut semalem lolz. Btw ini IC Indo dan Malay berdasarkan hasil pengamatan saya sama Michaela terhadap ff-ff malayucest dan (khusus Indo) saya bikin penelitian tersendiri sama orang-orang sekitar, salah IC? Ya perbaiki lah, saran dan kripik singkong sangat dibutuhkan.  
Ini Asupan.  
IYA INI ASUPAN BUAT LO SEMUA SHIPPER MALAYUCEST, HIDUP INCEST YEAH.

Ide sendiri muncul pas keinget komenan sama Michaela(lagi-lagi), di situ kita ngomongin kenapa sih Malaysia suka banget nyolong kebudayaan Indonesia? Dan dari itu semua, berdasarkan perdebatan panjang, kita berdua akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan kalo Malay sebenernya caper ke Indonesia, dia pengen dinotis sang kakak tercintah tapi gengsi ngomong akhirnya dia minta dinotis pake caranya sendiri/whoi.  
Jujur ini ide udah lama banget, pas jaman-jaman si Michaela keracunan Malayucest. Saya sendiri dapet pemikiran kaya gini berkat Michaela yang kalo keracunan pairing pasti mabok di chat. Tapi baru kesampean buat bikin sekarang.

Iya, ini juga terinspirasi trend "Karena aku sayang kamu." Sebelumnya sempet bikin drabble-nya tapi kok kurang masuk, akhirnya digabungin sama drabble lainnya/whoi

Oke sekian lah, SEE YA NEXT PROJECT!

_Omake_

Tidak lama setelah Malaysia memberi jawaban pada Indonesia, hubungan mereka kembali seperti biasa. Walau ada yang sedikit berbeda, sifat gengsi dan sok _cool_ Malaysia mulai berkurang kepada Indonesia. Meski begitu, tetap saja setiap hari akan ada perdebatan di antara keduanya.

Seperti biasa, Malaysia melakukan _stalking_ terhadap semua akun medsos kakaknya malam ini. Ia kaget bukan main saat melihat _trade mark_ baru yang sedang nge-_trend_ di negara sang kakak tercinta.

"Karena aku sayang kamu."

Wajahnya merona hebat. Sumpah serapah kembali ia muntahkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Saking alay-nya sang kakak, kata-katanya kemarin sampai menjadi _Trending Topic_ di Twitter maupun Facebook. Bahkan sudah nge-trend sampai ke seluruh Nusantara.

"KENAPA―ARGH INDOOOOONNNN!"

-Fin.Britain_UK "hun siap Hungary-san (y)"i jatah."engan berbagai reaksi. tumben,

ehari lima kali. sebelum ya, tangannya dengan linc


End file.
